1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for twisting at least two ends of thread in order to mutually connect the at least two threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of, among other things, waste paper, cardboard waste etc., it is usual to press the waste into bales which can then be readily transported to for instance a paper factory, an incinerator etc. This waste may for instance consist of plastic, paper or grass.
Such bales are pressed in a bale pressing machine. The waste is tipped for this purpose into a channel, whereafter a ram displaceable in the channel compacts the waste tipped into the channel. The compacted material is subsequently carried to a tying station. It is usual at the moment to tie up the bales with steel thread. In order to mutually connect the ends of a binding thread these ends are twisted together. This possible as a result of the properties of steel thread.
In view of the changing requirements in respect of the delivery of bales to for instance incinerators, there is a resulting desire for bales to be supplied without steel thread. This is because after incineration steel thread is left behind in the ash and must then be processed separately, or the steel has an adverse effect on such bundled material for the fodder industry The drawback of the present bale-pressing machines is that they are only suitable for steel thread. Threads of other material cannot be applied in such machines.